The New Key to the Light
by UnKnownSalvation
Summary: First fanfic retry. When Finn and Jake are attacked by Heartless, He then has to save his world from darkness! Can Finn, Jake, Marceline, and their new ally control everything going on in his world? or will they succumb to the darkness like so many before them? Contains OC Cancelled but will be rewritten to include new story elements.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

History of the Keyblade War

1000 years ago in a faraway land, a war unlike any other was waged. It is known today as the Keyblade War. Keyblade wielders from every world imaginable fought for the light within Kingdom Hearts and its twin the x-blade. (_Key-blade or Kye-blade) _The battle affected many worlds as they were either ravaged or destroyed altogether. The conflict ended with no winner as the x-blade was shattered into 7 lights and 13 darknesses thus finally stopping the chaos and destruction. Many years passed as new beings known simple as heartless began to spring up and the keyblade wielders had new priorities.

Everything was going well till a man by the name of Master Xehanort tried to remake the x-blade by fusing a heart of pure light and a heart of pure darkness. It failed as Master Xehanort was defeated by the possessed suit of armor of Keyblade wielder Terra and the x-blade was shattered again by Master Aqua and her friend and fellow keyblade wielder, Ventus. Aqua would then go to defeat Master Xehanort and manage to get Terra to fight back in his heart. Xehanort took drastic action and stabbed his own heart with his keyblade in an attempt to get Terra out of his heart. He tried again 10 years later with the actual way he was supposed to do it. The seven lights he first tried to use the Seven Princesses of Heart who's hearts are pure light were gathered by his Heartless Ansem the seeker of darkness. The darkness his nobody named Xemnas formed a group known as Organization XIII. But their plans were all destroyed by a keyblade wielder by the name of Sora. He put an end to both plans and destroy both halves but in doing so brought Master Xehanort back into existence. Xehanort then tried to turn Sora into one of his members in his new Organization XIII but was saved by the reborn Lea who had met Sora when he was the Nobody Axel. After nearly becoming the enemy Sora as well as 6 of his friends and fellow keyblade wielders finally put an end to Xehanort and peace was semi restored.

Now many keyblade wielders are trained to protect the worlds from the Heartless and Nobodies that still exist. But now they've seem to be getting stronger, both in numbers and power as well as new ones showing up just to make life miserable for the new blood. It would appear that someone new has taken the field hell-bent on destroying the worlds and sending them to darkness. Who will step up to stop this madness this time…?

**A/N Review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff**


	2. The Boy in Armor

_**Ch.1: The Boy in Armor**_

It was a regular day for Finn and Jake. They had just finished kicking the crap out of the Ice King and saving Princess Bubblegum. The three were heading to the Candy Kingdom on Jake's back.

"Thank you both for saving me again," she said as they pass by the tree fort. "No problem Peebles" said Finn. "Yeah we're always glad to help, and I get a kick out of knocking the Ice King around" Jake said with a smile. "I'm planning a party next week to celebrate the 100th year of peace the Candy Kingdom has had and I think I will plan a ceremony honoring you two for all your good deeds for not only the Kingdom but all of OOO," she said looking at Finn who was honored and psyched to get a medal. When they arrived in the Kingdom, Peppermint butler came out in an unusually calm mood.

"Ah Princess you're back in time."

"What is it?" asked the princess

"We need your help with the decorations we don't know where you want everything."

"Alright I will be there in a second," she says this and then kisses Finn on the cheek, causing him to blush a little, "Thanks again." She said as she ran inside to help the clueless candy people decorate the castle. Finn was just barely able to get off a "yeah sure" before she was out of view. "Hey Finn there's something wrong with your face" Jake said as he held up a mirror to show he was still blushing. Finn retaliated with a punch

"Shut up"

"Come on; let's see if we can help around town"

"Yeah!" Finn yelled, his enthusiasm returning.

After spending about 6 some-odd hours helping with anything from getting kit-cats out of trees, to trying to decorate the chandelier without it moving so much that it falls. The headed home about 20 minutes from sunset tired but satisfied with all the people's lives they've made a little bit easier. When they were about 30 feet from their home 2 small black body masses came out of the from their shadows to attack. The duos heard something behind them and managed to dodge the attacks but were shocked to find that they couldn't fight back: because all their attacks went right though them. "Wha…" was all Finn could utter in disbelief because he was sure he hit the shadow. "Dude look out!" Jake yelled as Finn dodged the attack from behind They tried to get to their house but the shadows went through the ground and appeared in front of them blocking their path. Finn and Jake knew they couldn't stay here and fight so they ran to the only person they thought had a clue what they were fighting: Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Marceline was quietly strumming her ax-bass when suddenly a massive amount of banging came from her door.

"Who the hell could that be?" she said surprised.

She opened the door to see her two favorite weenie adventures panting like they ran a marathon.

"Where's the fire guys?"

"We were attacked by these strange shadow things," Jake said as he tried to catch his breath.

"They just appeared from our own shadows and tried to kill us" Finn said looking back the way they came. "When we tried to fight back our attacks went right through them like they weren't there,"

Marceline's face turned more serious at what she just heard. "Wait, are you telling me that you say your shadows rose out of the ground and tried to kill you?" Both nodded then Marceline notice a small figure moving in the distance. "SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled. Just then from the inside the house a shadow much larger than the ones before appeared. Marceline saw it and swung her ax-bass but missed the fast moving shadow. The three got out of the cave to find they were surrounded by eight of the large figures. As they prepared to fight what they knew they couldn't beat a man in grey armor appeared with a sword unlike any Finn have ever seen and was able to hit them.

"HERE!" the man made another appear from nowhere and threw it to Finn.

The yellow and white sword had a small keychain at the bottom just like the strange man's did with a different emblem at the end. The four of them were now able to fight off the shadow monsters with much more ease.

After the madness Finn analyzed the man before him. He was wearing gray with a tint of blue armor with red and blue lines running around where your joints would be and a helmet with a pitch black visor and two small spikes pointing in two directions. He was holding backhand a blue sword with white stars and a gold moon and star at the end. At the end of the keychain by the hilt has a small moon on it.

"I see you three are okay," the armored man said

"Who are you exactly" Finn asked the man who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Where are my manners?" The man press a button of sorts on his shoulder and a bright lit blinds everyone. When the light subsides his armor disappeared. Now stood a sky blue eyed kid who look to be the same age as Finn with mud blond hair wearing black shorts with blue and black shoes, a navy blue jacket with a red undershirt with a mud brown colored one strap backpack and 2 black and red gloves.

"My name is Adam, what are yours?"

**A/N Review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff**


	3. Keyblade?

A/N: I realized I screwed up real bad in the beginning so I rewrote it.

_**Ch.2 Keyblade?**_

"_My name is Adam, what are yours?"_

"Holy crap! Another human!" Marceline said in disbelief. Finn was speechless.

"What's so amazing about me being human?"

"We always believed I was the last human."

"Wow that is a new level of suck. So what are you names?"

"I'm Finn and this is Jake and Marceline"

Jake: "Yo" Marceline: "What up" The three of them looked at Adam with suspicion until Finn finally asking questions. "Can you clear some things up for us?"

"Sure…" Adam said pretty sure what the questions would be.

"Where did you come from? Where did you get this sword? And what were those things that attacked us?"

"Let's go inside and I will attempt to explain the best I can.

The four went inside as Adam began to explain.

"Where to begin… Ok you know when you look up in the sky and you see all the stars in the sky. Well let's say that every one of those stars is another person's heart on an uncountable number of worlds. I am from one of those worlds… well I used to be." He said with depression in his voice

"What do you mean used to be?" said Finn as he realized it was a touchy subject.

"My world was peaceful at one point but one day everything went to hell. Those shadow things started to appear and would have killed me and my best friend Tony if my current master Mickey hadn't come and saved us. He even gave us our own keyblades and to this day he won't explain why."

"Keyblade?" asked Finn

"The sword you're holding is called a keyblade. It's yours if you want it."

"Thanks, but where'd you get two of them" Finn said with a smile on his face

"I was trying to get used to dual-wielding. It's a lot harder than I thought. So you know what I'm not going to try anymore. Besides I think it's taking a liking to you. Each keyblade has a name; that one is called Hero's Crest"

"It's fitting." Said Marceline "What's yours called?"

"It called Starseeker."

"Do you think you can teach me how to use my new keyblade?" Finn asked

"Of course I've always wanted to have my own student. Maybe I could get you your own keyblade armor if you'd like. We just recently finished our Mark of Mastery exams so I have the right to be able to train you."

"Awesome! Thank you!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"So you both are Keyblade Masters?" asked Jake who was intrigued by the story of this new stranger but was also worried that his friend is going to learn from him when they've only known him for about five minutes. "How old are you anyway?"

"Tony and I are both fifteen."

"So your one year older than me. How old were you when you got your keyblade?"

"Eleven"

"So Where is Tony guy anyway?" Marceline asked with an almost invisible smirk.

"He's just doing his own thing but I really don't know."

"Don't you think we should get back to the explanations?"

"Ok where was I? Oh yeah, after we beat the shadows out of existence, we saw a small black object fly into the sky and explode into a giant ball made of darkness appeared in the sky. At that point he told us to get into his ship and leave. Mickey got us to his tower in another world promised to train Tony and me how to use it and help put the worlds back in order.

"What were those things outside?" asked Finn

"Their called Heartless, beings of pure darkness that attack purely on instinct and are attracted to light although I don't know why they only have appeared now. Just another question to add to the pile, right?"

"So why couldn't we hit them before?" Jake asked

Adam shrugged at the question but knew that he experienced the same thing before. "Maybe something needed to change?" Adam said like it was a question for them.

"So besides wielding it what else could I learn?"

Adam said with optimism in his voice. "I could teach you how to use keyblade magic too."

"Wait," Marceline butting in. "You can use magic with that thing."

"Yeah I'll show you" he said as he opened the door. "Firaga!" a fire ball the size of a soccer ball came flying out his keyblade and straight into a stalactite.

"Mathmatical!" Finn said as he realized he could do that to if he learned how.

"Be aware Finn your train just got a lot harder."

"We've got to show PB this."

The four of them went to the Candy kingdom to find a certain princess running in circles doing 10 different things before she saw the group and their new friend.

"Who this?" she asked with genuine enthusiasm.

Adam explained everything in about 3 minutes. By the end of the story her eyes were the size of softballs by every single thing that intrigued her: The heartless, the keyblades, the magic, everything.

"So where are you staying?" PB asked

Adam shrugged at the answer until Finn offered

"He could stay at our place."

"Thanks Finn."

"Finn, are you sure?" Jake asked as he pulled Finn over.

"Yeah man he even offered to train me. Do you think he's evil or does he just give you a bad feeling."  
"The second one."

"It'll be fine trust me."

Just then a Guard Armor heartless dropped from the sky. "Princess, get everyone out of here, Finn, Jake, Marceline, with me!" Adam said as he summoned his keyblade as did Finn and Marceline readies her bass as Jake readies himself. "Take out its legs and arms!" The group destroy the arms and legs while dodging spins, stomps and other attacks before finally Jake punches it hard to stagger it while Marceline slices down the middle followed by Finn and Adam who slice through x style. The Guard Armor falls as a giant heart pops out the top but no one seemed to notice.

Everyone celebrates and decides to call it a day before more randomness starts. The four say good night to Bubblegum and at the fort say goodnight to Marceline.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Finn said as he looked around.

"I could just sleep on the couch over there, until we get me a more permanent bed."

Everyone agreed as Adam grabbed a pillow and blanket and the trio decided to go to sleep.

"Hey Finn, Your training begins tomorrow. " Adam said as Finn climbed the latter to his and Jake's room.

"Can't wait!" Finn said in his characteristic tone.

***Somewhere Really Friggin Dark***

"It appears your Heartless couldn't quite get the job done." Said a male Figure in a mocking tone

"If that boy didn't interfere I would have had them and you know it!" said a female Figure angrily

"Doesn't matter now it's up to the nobodies to succeed where you have failed."

"I haven't failed yet!"

"**ENOUGH" **came a voice at the back of the room. **"While it's true you have not failed us it is indeed his turn."**

"Fine but I will look forward to see you utterly fail."

"Hmph. Unlike you I know what I'm doing."

"What was that?"

"**I thought I told you two to play nice" **said the massive figure as he came from the shadows to be shown to be the Lich who is still in his snail form riding on his bear servant. **"Remember this is only step 1 in our plan. Let's see how they perform.**

**A/N Review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff**


	4. Training Begins

_**Ch.3 Training Begins**_

9 a.m. Day 1:

_HONK! _

Finn literally flew out of his bed before face planting on the floor while Jake had earmuffs that were placed on him by Adam.

"It's 9 o'clock time to get up Finn you've got a lot to learn." Adam said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Ohh…" was all Finn could utter after having his wakeup call. He was a little ticked at the way Jake got only a shake to wake him up. "That is so unfair."

"Well you better get ready breakfast is ready downstairs and it won't be warm forever". Said Adam not hearing Finn's comment

The three ate breakfast and headed outside to train while Jake went back to bed.

"Before we begin anything I want to test your skill with the keyblade as a weapon, so you will fight me in a duel. If you can last fifteen minutes or knock me down three times you will have proven you capabilities and we will proceed to other matters. You lose if I disarm you or **I** knock you down three times. Any questions?"

"No sir."

"Drop the sir; I can't see myself as a sir." Adam said slightly annoyed as he summoned his keyblade.

Finn shrugged as he summoned his keyblade. Finn was the first to charge as he took a sideways sweep towards Adam's torso.

_**CLANK!**_

Adam spun on his right foot to block effortlessly while sweeping his left foot to try and take out Finn's. Finn was able to jump back in time to avoid losing a down. Adam shakes his head mockingly to provoke Finn and he only succeeded to annoy him. Adam this time was on the offensive and he flew upward and threw his keyblade at Finn but just barely missed the quick boy. Finn forgot that Adam can call his keyblade back to him and while trying to attack with a downward swing, Adam summoned his keyblade back to block, redirect, and counter knocking Finn back five feet and onto his back. "That's one!" Adam said in a mocking tone to get under Finn's skin. Finn then tried to rush Adam with a flurry of swings but Adam blocked and dodged all of them before sidestepping Finn to deliver a skyward swing knocking Finn into the air and into a backflip onto his face. "That can't be all you've got or maybe you're not trying hard enough." Finn was so mad he just started throwing his keyblade into a nonstop raid.

_**CLANK, CLINK, CLUNK, CLANK,**_ _**CLINK, CLUNK, CLANK,**_ _**CLINK, CLUNK, CLANK, CLINK, CLUNK,**_

Adam blocked and dodged the barrage like it was teaching him how to dance. Finally Adam saw and opening and though his at Finn's legs causing him to face plant. The battle only last about four minutes. "I-I lost…" Finn thought as he rolled over onto his back. He then saw Adam sit down in front of him.

"Finn why do you think you lost."

"Because I wasn't good enough!" Finn said angry at himself.

"Want to know what I think? I think you lost because you let your anger cloud your concentration and made you a lot easier an opponent to beat. You can't fight angry against someone how more skill at fighting then you as they will simply walk right over you."

"That makes sense I guess."

"Good. Now ready for another go! Same rules apply!"

"You know it!"

The two battled for over an hour before Finn finally survived fifteen minutes in one battle.

"Good work it only took you five attempts but you have passed the first test."

"Awesome! So what's next?"

"I think that's enough for now."

"Hey Finn how's your training going?" said Jake as he approached.

"I passed my first test finally!"

"That's great dude… LOOK OUT!" Finn dodged the attack from the jelly-like white monster while Jake punched it and sent it flying but it seemed to just shrug off Jake's punch. Soon there was more of them just appeared out of nowhere.

"Jake, get out of here!"

"What are you crazy?"

"Jake I promise I will explain later, but right now leave this to Finn and me!"

"Oh alright." Jake said defeated. He stretched himself to where he would be out of the way.

"Ready Finn!"

"You know it"

Finn and Adam started to slay the white attackers with ease as it only took one hit from their keyblades to defeat them.

"What were those things, Heartless?"

"No, much worse these were Nobodies." Adam said in a strangely calm tone.

"Nobodies?" Jake asked as he came down.

"Yeah. When someone with a strong heart and will becomes a heartless the empty body they leave behind begins to act on its own. What we just fought were just the grunts known as Dusks.

"So why couldn't I hurt the one I punched twenty feet?"

"For some strange reason they can only be slain by a keyblade. I don't know why and no one has provided a reason other than the fact that the keyblade is the only weapon powerful enough to destroy the little buggers."

"Dude, that sucks! That means whenever they appear I can't help fight them. Adam you have got to get me one of those!"

Adam thought it over for a little while. _Could it work? Could Jake wield one too?_

Suddenly two giant nobodies teleport from two small portals and cause a shockwave to go through the ground and our heroes.

"Berserkers! Careful Finn, these guys are a lot more brutal than those dusks we just killed!"

Finn and Adam prepared to fight the giants as they attacked. The first one swung at Adam but he blocked it, causing the nobody to drop it. Adam then picked it up although it three times his size at least and then beat the nobody out of this world into a small little explosion. Finn then followed Adam's lead and found the weapon to be much lighter then he thought as he bashed the nobodies' skull in with its own weapon.

"WHOA!" Finn yelled exhilarated at what he just did. Suddenly another berserker appeared and sent Finn flying. Adam then retaliated with a powerful Firaga that destroyed the nobody in one hit. Finn managed to pick himself up but was in a lot of pain.

"Finn are you ok buddy!" Jake said to his injured brother.

"I feel like my eyeballs just got knocked upside down." Finn said holding his gut.

"Finn, hold still; HEAL!" suddenly a flower appeared over Finn's head and he was all better as his pain was replaced with relief. Finn got up like he was never hit. "WOW! I feel awesome!" Finn said with his strength returning in force. "Whew Finn you had me worried for a second there." Said a relieved Jake.

"I told you those things were brutal, but you should be fine now."

"When do I get to learn that?"

"How about we start on that tomorrow, it's been a tiring day."

"Ok but we should probably tell Bubblegum and Marceline about what just happen." Finn said as he was worried that his friends don't know they can't fight Nobodies.

"Right, who should we see first?" Adam asked letting Finn and Jake decide.

"Marceline's house is closer so let's go tell her first." Jake pointing out.

"Alright now that we are all in agreement let's not waste any time!"

"What time is it?" Jake said with enthusiasm

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn yelled as the two set off leaving Adam trying not to laugh at what he just heard, but took off to catch up as they headed for Marceline's cave house.

**A/N Review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff**


	5. New Discoveries New Rules

**A/N Yes I am aware this is probably the most boring thing you have ever read. The idea of the story I think is a great idea, I'm just sucking at getting it to work right. Any suggestions on how I could make this better for you I would gladly accept. Until I figure this out, more craptastic story! YAY!**

_**Ch.4 New Discoveries = New Rules**_

The trio arrived at Marceline's house and proceeded to knock on her door.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**_

"Marceline its Finn, Jake, and Adam. Are you home?" No response.

"Maybe she's not home." Jake pointed out.

"Well we have two choices then: We can either wait here till she gets home or we can head to see Bubblegum."

Suddenly they heard two screams coming from outside the cave.

"Oh what now, more nonsense?"

The trio runs out to Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig running from Creepers.

"At least it's something easy. Get ready Finn!"

"Jake, help Tree Trunks and Pig!"

"Got it" Jake stretched to get the two to safety while Adam and Finn dealt with the simple nobodies.

"Gotta love how easy those Creepers are."

"Thank you boys for saving us! I thought Finn was the last human."

"The keyword being "was". Yeah Finn isn't the last human anymore." Jake replied

"Strange I thought they were after just us."

"Maybe they got too close to something? Tree Trunks, can you show us where these monsters appeared?"

"Sure."

After walking a few miles the group found themselves at a strange cavern.

"They came from in there."

"Strange." Jake said perplexed. "I don't remember this ever being here."

"Well if this is where there coming from, then let's see what they want in here."

"Jake do you think you can take these two somewhere safe while Finn and I check out the cave." Finn asked his brother.

"Sure it's not like I'll be any help fighting those things." Jake said with a hint of jealousy and worry in his voice that Adam was able to hear. Adam figure Jake still didn't trust him completely yet: they've only met yesterday.

"Thanks Jake. Ready when you are."

"Then let us be off."

Adam and Finn proceeded with Adam lighting the cave with his keyblade and Finn taking care of any Dusks or Creepers. They suddenly started to hear a familiar female grunting.

"That sounds like Marceline!" Finn said.

"Then let's hurry!"

The two found themselves in the Central Chamber where they were saw Marceline fighting of a berserker. But they were surprised at what they saw next: Marceline slaying the nobody with her axe bass.

"How did she do that?" Finn looking at Adam who was equally shocked because they both thought only a keyblade could kill nobodies. Suddenly more nobodies arrived in force so the two hurried to her aid.

"Need a hand?"

"What are you two doing here?"

"We should be asking you that!"

"Tell you what; I'll explain why I'm here when we get rid of these things."

"Then let's not waste time! We've got nobodies to kill!"

After spending fifteen minutes fighting off repeated waves of nobodies they finally stopped appearing.

"So Marceline, why are you here in this cave?"

"I'm here because I got a note telling me to come here immediately if I wanted what was stolen from me. Someone stole my bass and then left it here in this cave that was swarming with those things."

"May I ask where you got that bass?"

"It's a family heirloom that I've turned into a bass. Why?"

Adam began to explain while Finn took a look around the chamber for anything cool they could take with them.

"So how come I can hit these "nobodies."" Marceline asked.

"Maybe it's because it's not a regular axe; it's a magic axe so we know have a loophole around the nobodies invincibility.

"Hey guys check these out!" Finn cried from the other side of the chamber. They find Finn wearing and posing with two glowing gauntlets.

"Finn where did you get those things" Marceline said holding back a chuckle.

"I found them on the floor over there."

"I wonder if these work on nobodies. If they do then Jake will be able to fight them with us." Suddenly as if on cue a Dusk appeared from behind a pile of rubble.

"Well let's test them out!" Finn ran at the Dusk and destroyed it with one punch.

"I think Jakes going to love the souvenir we got him. Let's just pray they aren't cursed by some magic we shouldn't be messing with. We should head back." Adam suggested.

As they exit the cave with Marceline holding her umbrella for protection from the sun they see Jake is not there.

"Huh you'd think he would be out here waiting for us or went into the cave after us." Adam said as he looked around.

"Maybe he's at Tree Trunks filling his face with apple pie. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well then what are we waiting for. I could go for something red right about now." Adam put a few feet of distance between him and Marceline that she immediately saw and explained that she doesn't need to drink blood but instead drinks shades of red.

"Well then stay away from my shirt! I would like to keep my clothing the way it is thank you."

Just as Finn predicted they found Jake outside Tree Trunk's house downing his fourth apple pie.

"Oh thank you Jake for leaving us some." Finn said looking at four empty pie trays.

"Well you were taking forever and I was hungry."

"We were only in there for fifteen minutes."

"It felt like more like an hour."

"Boys don't argue I've made more. Come on in." Tree Trunks said as she invited them inside.

"Thank you Tree Trunks!" The four said full.

"It's the least I could do for saving me and Mr. Pig. So why were those monsters in that cave?"

"It was a trap for Marceline although they weren't expecting her to be able to fight back and they sure weren't expecting us."

"Well as long as they're gone I'm happy."

"By the way Jake we got you something." Adam pulled the gauntlets out of his backpack. "With these you'll be able to fight the nobodies with us."

"YES! No more hanging out on the sidelines for me!" Jake said ecstatic that he doesn't have to watch everyone else fight anymore.

"Alright we should probably tell Bubblegum about the Nobody attacks." Said Finn

"Well if we tell her that's only another thing she has to worry about. Isn't there a giant party she's planning?"

"Ehh I'm sure she can handle it."

**Meanwhile in the candy kingdom…**

"Princess, what color should the streamers be over the main entrance?" asked Servant #1

"Princess, what snacks should be on the ballroom table?" asked Servant #2

"Princess, what color lids should we have in the public restrooms?" asked Servant #3

"Princess!"

"PRINCESS!"

"**PRINCESS!"**

_**ENOUGH!**_

Princess Bubblegum yelled for a moment of silence.

"Please may I have a moment of silence? I will leave the answers with you for now." The servants understood and gave PB much needed space.

"Well I see your having a lumpy day." Said LSP as she floated through the open door to the grand hall.

"Hey LSP. I don't know I'm just overwhelmed with how important his party is and I want to make sure it's perfect."

"Oh my Glob girl, all you need a little breather from all this madness. Why don't you just go for a small walk until you feel better?"

"Thanks I might do that." Said PB monotone.

**Meanwhile back at the plot…**

"Well thanks for the pies Tree Trunks!" Finn said as they set off to see PB.

"Sun going down so I'd say we've got about two hours of light left. Let's hope the nobodies decided to call it a day before we run out of light to see them with." Said Jake

"It would probably be worse if we had to fight heartless since they blend in a lot better." Stated Adam

"So we should probably quit dragging our feet and get moving before they can attack us right."

"Yeah let's get moving!" As the four approached Candy kingdom the sun had just set and Marceline was no longer caring her umbrella. What was strange is that when they entered town no one was there at all. "HEY! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" Finn shouted hoping to get someone's attention. Suddenly the candy people came out of their homes and started walking like they were zombies.

"Oh no not candy zombies again!"

"Finn they don't look like they did before. They don't look like the rotting corpses from before."

"So their being controlled?" asked Marceline

"Beautiful! Zombies we can't kill are just what we need right now!" Adam yelled annoyed

"Maybe it's that thing!" shouted Finn as he pointed towards a white being with puppet control bars for hands.

"That's a new one." Adam said as the being flew into the castle.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get that thing!"

"You guys go! I'll give the candy people something entertaining to fight so they can't make your fight any harder!" Adam volunteered.

"Remember you can't kill them, their still people inside."

"Got it! I'll use a light touch." Said Adam as he grabbed Peppermint butler and used him as a discus. Next as the door shot Adam locked it in case he couldn't contain the zombies. "Alright you want them, then you got me in your way!"

"There it is!" Marceline shouted as it went into the ballroom.

As they ran into the throne room they find someone other than the nobody.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Said the strange man in black. With him was Princess Bubblegum sitting in a throne.

"Princess!" Finn and Jake yelled in unison.

"Who are you and why are you attacking the candy people! What have they done to deserve this?"

"Don't worry about that for right now because you've got this guy to deal with. Their all yours." The mysterious man disappeared into a dark portal leaving only the nobody to deal with.

Finn ran towards it to kill it but then found he was unable to move. Next he was thrown straight into the wall at full speed by just the nobody's magic. Jake and Marceline then tried as Marceline flew around as Jake got its full attention as it sucker punched the nobody followed by a slash from Marceline. As the took turn attacking the nobody stopped Jake's attack and then made Jake punch himself. It then grabbed Marceline in its bind and threw her into Jake. Finn was able to figure out where he was and then just threw his keyblade and killed the weakened nobody.

"I-I killed it?" Finn saw in disbelief as he wasn't aware what Jake and Marceline did.

"Hey we helped too!" Said Jake as Marceline got off him.

PB then began to rise from her throne. "Finn…" was all she said as she collapsed.

"Oh no! Peebles!"

"Finn dude, relax. There's got to be someone who can help her. And if all else fails we can just get Adam to help."

"That depends on what's wrong with her." Said a familiar voice at the front of the room. Adam arriving right on cue. "We should get her to the infirmary. Then we can figure out what's wrong with her."

"What about all the other candy people?"

"There still trying to figure out what just happen. I didn't answer because I was afraid of how they react to mind control. Though I can tell you that I haven't seen anybody pass out like PB is right now."

"Why is Bonnie the only one passed out on the floor?" Adam shrugged to Marceline's question.

"All I know is we should let the doctors look at her make sure she's perfectly fine."

"Alright." Finn said as he picked up Bubblegum bridal style. As they went to the infirmary they find Dr. Ice cream and Nurse Poundcake. Adam then proceeded to make up a convoluted reason why she was passed out as Finn laid PB on the table.

"Don't worry she will be fine she just needs some rest." Dr. IC said finally calming Finn down.

"We should probably head home before anything else goes wrong." The four set off for home with the mysterious man watching from the rooftops.

**A/N It's not like anyone cares but I'll do it anyway. What name do you want me to give the mysterious man? And as always Review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Nightmarathon

**A/N Procrastination is fun! 3 days of doing absolutely nothing! Anyway are you ready for crap, I'd hope so if you're here! Now more story…**

_**Ch.5 Nightmarathon**_

**Back at the lich lair…**

"Well it seems you weren't successful either." Chuckled the female voice.

"I wouldn't call it yet. I still have my last 2 cards to play. The first should take effect soon. It's just a shame I didn't get all of them just because he had to keep all the candy people outside."

"What are you talking about Xigan?" said the woman in an unamused tone

"You'll see soon enough. By the way where is our host?"

"He went to pick up some random items for his well of power."

"He still wants Finn to himself?"

"Apparently."

"Well he may want to hurry up. This is something he won't want to miss. Now go you know what must be done. Leave Finn to me." Xigan said as a figure left the room as well as the female. He chuckled to himself as he disappeared from the room.

**Back outside Candy Kingdom**

As the four headed home they explained everything that happened in the throne room.

"I know just who to talk to about this and Finn, you are going with me."

"Wait what! Going where?" said Jake as he gave Adam a look as if he was crazy.

"He is going to see my master, Mickey. He could probably shed more light on this than anyone."

"And how are you two getting there?" asked Marceline.

"Like this!" Adam threw his keyblade into the air and when it came back it had transformed into a glider. "Keyblade wielders have the ability to make gliders. Now all Finn needs is his own armor to travel safely. I said I would get you some so around 6 this morning I went to see Mickey and got you some." Adam pulled a reddish tint arm armor piece out of his backpack and put it on Finn. "I was going to give it to you earlier but it slipped my mind with the nobody attack."

"Does this armor look awesome?"

"Not yet but let's fix that." Adam hit the button on Finn's new armor and he's then engulfed in light. When it fades he's in a bronze and yellow looking armor with his helmet looking just like his hat with two stubs on top. "Now you look awesome. But you can look in a mirror later." Adam hit the button again. "Now that we know it works you'll be able to leave worlds."

"What about Jake and Marceline?"

"They can't come with us. At least not yet we need to get a gummi ship for that."

"So Finn can just go to any world he wants and we can't?"

"I didn't plan on making Finn a keyblade wielder before I got here. I also didn't plan on making multiple friends that demand to go with me. If I did I would have brought a ship for that."

"Then what were you planning on doing?" Marceline asked now suspicious of Adam. Adam sighed pulling out a crystal star with a lightning bolt as one of the points. "This stupid thing called a star shard sent me here. For some reason that eludes me, this thing just sends me wherever it wants and only works when it feels like it." Adam stared angrily at the shard and put it back in his backpack. "So I'm here till this place is semi-safe, whenever that is."

"Semi-Safe?" asked Jake.

"Getting rid of the Heartless and Nobodies isn't exactly something I can do from here. They're going to be running around for who knows how long."

"What do you need to do?"

"I don't know. It something no one feels like explaining. Each world has different rules on what I need to do. It could range from removing someone summoning the monsters to just locking the heart of the world."

"How do you know when you're done?" asked Finn.

"Apparently the star shard is supposed to tell me. So I'll just do what I can to help till then." Adam said as they arrived at the tree fort.

"I'm pooped." sighed Jake as he opened the door.

"Me too. Why am I so tired?" Finn said as exhaustion rushed over him.

"Maybe that monster took more out of you then you thought anyway I think I'll head home guys."

"See ya." Said the trio. Finn and Jake crashed into their respected and had no problem going to sleep. Adam went to bed after wasting enough time.

Back at Marceline's house, she started to feel exhausted. "Strange I normally don't ever fell this tired" She said as she sucked the red out of multiple strawberries on her bed. Suddenly she just fell into sleep.

**Marceline's Dream**

_Marceline opens her eyes to see she's on her kitchen floor. "How did I get here?" She went into the living room when she saw her front door slam shut. She runs out the door to find herself in the Nightosphere and a mysterious figure in a black cloak egging her on to follow as he ran away. "Get back here!" She followed the figure through a door and ended outside Ash's house. "Hey Mar-Mar." She heard a voice that would have made her blood boil if there was any heat. "Ash you psycho what have you done to me."_

"_I've done nothing… yet. It was that nice man you met today who brought me here. I would love to explain but your poor attention span I would lose you 5 seconds." _

"_You're still the same tool you were when I dumped you the second time. By the way how the injury we left you."_

"_You won't get in my head Mar-Mar because you're already too late. Everything has been set in motion and by the time any of you losers figure it out you'll be dead. And I am especially looking forward to making you regret dumping me. But till then… *SNAP* Make sure she doesn't escape." Multiple Heartless appear around Marceline as Ash fades through a portal. "Ash you lumping coward! Take your beating like a man!" Marceline was left with only her wit and whatever she could find to hit them with. After the heartless died she ran into Ash's house and somehow ended up in a room with one mirror. It had writing over it saying __**Meet your hearts true desire. **__She looked into the mirror only to see Ash laughing. She then swiftly kicked the mirror only to go right through it into a pitch black room and could only see Finn in the distance calling for her. "Marcy!" _

"_Finn? Why are you here?"_

"_I was hoping you could tell me cause I have no clue." Finn said as he looked through the mirror Marceline came through._

"_Well we should look for a way to wake up." Marceline said looking away from Finn. "AHHHH" Suddenly Marceline stopped dead in her tracks as she fell to the ground. She turned to see Finn holding his keyblade._

"_Sorry Mar-Mar… NOT!" Marceline shut her eyes as he raised the keyblade to strike but the strike never came. Instead she heard a snap as she opened her eyes to find herself back in her room._

"Am I awake..?" She went downstairs to see that every door didn't teleport her all over the place. She looked at the clock on the wall to see it was six o'clock. "Looks like I'll need an umbrella."

Meanwhile back at the tree house Finn and Jake is tossing and turning in their sleep…

**Jake's Dream**

_Jake opened his eyes to find himself in an ice cream wonderland. If there was a solid floor for his jaw to hit it would have. "It's so beautiful! OWWW!" Jake tried diving into the ice cream only to find that it was all just metal fakes meant to screw with him. "Not cool man…" Jake said as he rubbed the bump on his head. He looked around when he saw a door and went through it. _

_He found himself outside Lady Rainicorn's house. He looked around to see if she was anywhere. "Lady are you here?" "__귀하의__마크를__맞추려고__." __(I'm right above you Jake.) "Hey there sweetie. Do you know were Finn or Adam are?" _

"_에 떨고 있구만 유리잔으로 도울 것입니다__." (I'm afraid I don't but why don't you come inside and stay a while.) "That's fine by me." _

_Jake went through the door into Lady's house to find himself outside the tree house. "How am I home?" Jake stepped out of the doorway completely forgetting about Lady. "__다시 실행 치타에 묶여있어 레코드 플레이어…" __(Jake don't worry it's probably nothing. But then again…) Jake turned around as Lady's voice began to change. He saw Lady dissolve to reveal a young woman _**(Imagine Maleficent minus the horns and she looks around 20-22)**_ she had a black cloak and staff with her pet raven sitting on it. "__당신의 줄타기에서 외발 자전거 타다 타고 동안 눈가리개__.__참조를 맞춰보세요__!" (It could all be the beginning of the end for you. Prepare for Oblivion!)_

_Jake was first to attack but the woman blocked it and lit the whole field in a green flame. Jake was surrounded in a dome of flame that closed in on him. He shut his eyes preparing for the worst _

"_I WISH THIS WOULD JUST END!" Jake screamed as loud as he could over the cackle of the bizarre woman. He waited for his doom but when he opened his eyes after he no longer heard the sick cackling he found himself in his bed/shelf._

He looked over to Finn who looked like he wasn't having any good dreams on that night…

**Finn's Dream**

_Finn opens his eyes to see himself falling towards the ocean. Naturally he starts having a panic attack. He shuts his eyes as he hits the water thinking he was going to drown but finds he can breathe just fine. As he continues to sink he lands on the floor to see it dissolve into a stain glass platform as doves fly away into the distance. "Where am I… How can I breathe down here… Why am is there a picture of me on the floor…" Finn looked down to see himself in the stain glass floor. He noticed stain glass stairs appear and suddenly heard a voice that seemed familiar to him. __**"Proceed. Don't be afraid." **__"Who said I was afraid!" Finn said with his vigor returned. When he got to the top he saw Jake on the other side of the station. _

"_Jake?" As Finn got close enough to put his hand on his friends shoulder Jake turned his head to show his eyes to look like heartless eyes and shocked the hell out of Finn. Suddenly Jake transformed into a neoshadow as more appeared beside it. Finns keyblade appeared as Finn sliced down the heartless but was still in shock as he saw his best friend turn into a heartless right in front of him. Suddenly a door appeared at the end of the station. __**"Open the door." **__"Ya know I've only known you for five minutes and I'm already sick off you." Finn proceeded to try to open the door but found it locked. "It's locked." He said unamused. __**"Unlock it. It's called a KEYblade for a reason." **__Finn slapped his head when he realized how obvious it was. He pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole in the door as a beam of light shot out and unlocked the door and opened it. _

_Finn was momentarily blinded by the bright light that came out of the door as he went through it. He found himself no longer at the stations but now at Bubblegum's castle. He found it completely deserted except for two people; PB and Marceline. Both were facing the back wall when Finn began to approach. "PB? Marcy?" They suddenly turned to see the nobody symbol on their heads as they turned into Assassins. "Not you too…" Finn dodges a super swift attack from the Assassins as they faze through the floor. "How am I… supposed to… hit these things?" Finn shouted as his attacks couldn't hit them. Then one appeared behind him and charged Finn and exploded right next to him sending him into the wall. Finn got up just in time to see the other one charging right at him but this time Finn was ready. Finn ran at the nobody and jumped clear over it just missing the blast. "That I wasn't expecting." Finn looked around the room for a way out but saw nothing. "Ugh Okay voice where am I supposed to go now." No response "Oh what now you shut up! Stuff this!" _

_Finn went to the doorway out of the throne room he was in and found himself in the Fire Kingdom but wasn't feeling any burning pain. In the distance he saw Adam's armor kneeling in the distance with his keyblade in front of him. The armor stood up and grabbed the keyblade stuck in the dirt and started charging a giant ball of energy that exploded into numerous lasers. "OH GLOB!" Finn was just barely able to dodge the barrage of lasers only to get launched and then sent flying into the ground by the possessed armor. Suddenly all his possessed friends appeared as Finn was still trying to figure out where he was. __**"Come with us Finn. You'll be safe with us." **__All his friends said with syncretized speech. __**"All you worried will be gone forever Finn. Your life will be perfect." **__Finn started to back up when he bumped into something a little warmer than him. He turned to see Flame Princess. __**"We'll go together Finn. All you have to do is give in to the dark." **__She said in an angelic voice as she kissed him. The kiss cause pain so blinding Finn thought he was dying. In the distance he saw the cosmic owl causing him to snap back to reality screaming to see Jake disturbed by Finn's sudden screaming and his own dream. Finn looked out the window to see the sun just coming over the horizon._

"Finn, are you ok?" Jake said concerned. Finn was gasping for air like someone had tried to drown him.

"STUFF NO MAN!" Finn yelled disturbed by his dream.

"Guys, what's going on? You're both screaming like maniacs!" Adam came in still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. "You must have had some nightmare if you're the one screaming, Finn." Adam said trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny Adam." Finn said finally calming down strangely still in pain from his dream kiss.

"Well let's hear about your nightmare from Hell." Adam said pulling up a chair. Finn began to explain every aspect of the dream from falling into the ocean to the kiss of death.

"Who's Flame Princess?"

"She's from the fire kingdom and is Finn's _current _crush." Jake explaining.

"Current?" Adam asked chuckling as he looked at Finn's blushing face.

"Shut up!"

"Alright killjoy I'll stop."

"Hey Adam what is that out there?" asked Jake as he pointed to a colorful ship he saw out the window.

Adam's happy expression dropped immediately. "A-a gummi ship?" Adam said in disbelief. As it landed a young man Adam's age stepped out. "T-Tony…"

**Back at the lair…again…**

"I'm surprised you let her go like that. You must really like her." Xigan chuckled getting on Ash's nerves

"I stopped liking her when she dumped me."

"Really? Because from all I've seen you treated her like a slave. Maybe that's why you couldn't keep her to yourself." Now Ash was starting to lose his temper but let it go as he stood no chance to the man in front of him

"Now boys play nice. We should be focusing on our next part of our plan to rid the worlds of these threats. Now leave the rest to me I am retaking the field. She then transformed into a double of Marceline. "It's time for a woman's touch…"

**A/N if anyone has questions on Finn's dream, type in Dive to the Heart on Google. Also Google Translate is the funniest thing ever made*Hint Hint*. But anyway I'm letting you guys decide more stuff again. YAY! This time I'm letting you name Mickey's son who now is in charge of Disney castle and the daughter of Maleficent (if you couldn't figure that out then whoa…) working with Xigan. Shout out to bloodracer32 for the name of Xigan that I really liked btw. It's not that I don't have names for them I just want this to be like reader interactive and if no one gives me any names I will make stupid pun names that just suck. Before I forget yes I actually know where I'm going with all this even if it looks like a clusterf$#% of s#$#. Till next time; review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I will see you guys in the next installment. Sal out.**


End file.
